


Meant to be

by piggyride



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggyride/pseuds/piggyride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You will never leave me, right?"</p><p> </p><p>You felt silent for a while. You nuzzled his neck and held him tighter, "Yes, Achilles," you said to his ear and smiled, "I will never leave you, forever. I promised."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meant to be

**Author's Note:**

> Patroclus is seventeen years old while Achilles is only fifteen years old. This two gay boys started to invade my mind when we started to study Ancient Greek Mythology in class. This is my first fic so I hope that all of you will like it.

You first saw him in school.

He was standing at the front of the registrar's office, chewing his thumbnail and a schedule sheet in his other hand. He looked at it quizzically. His soft golden curls seemed to glow under the dull shine of the fluorescent lamps at the hallway.

You walked toward his direction slowly. You didn't know why, but your feet forced you to approached him. You stopped just few feet away from him, close enough for you to tapped his shoulder and asked, "Do you need some help?"

He looked up at you, his soft emerald green eyes sparkled in delight, "Yes," he said, almost breathless, and pointed at the sheet, "Where's room 205?"

You told him the directions, but he only frowned. He had a horrible sense of direction, he muttered softly. You only sighed and clamped his arm. You felt him tensed at your touch, so you put your hand away, "Don't worry," you said, "I'll accompany you."

You two walked in silence. You just held your bag tighter, while he continued to chew his poor thumbnail until he finally spoke, "We just moved here last week," he mumbled, "I came from the city but my parents decided that we should live here. They said that I needed fresh air," he fiddled with the cuffs of his uniform, "I don't know why they were so worried about me," a giggle escape from his supple pink lips, "Well, I looked fine, ain't I?"

You glanced at him and you saw that he was looking right at you. He flashed you a white smile and you felt heat rise up to your cheeks. You didn't smiled back.

"We're here."

You were about to turn away for classes were going to start soon. But, he grabbed your arm and you were forced to look again at his angelic face, "Thank you," he said and put a hand over his chest, "By the way, my name's Achilles---"

_**Riiiing!** _

"I'm sorry," you apologized and ran away. You left him there, standing in front of the door where students started to fill in. It looked like he was waiting for something.

Until you realized that you forgot to tell him your name.

 

Few days later, his name started to spread like a disease in your school. _Achilles_. _Achilles Pelides_. _The new student_. _The new face_. _The golden boy_.

You saw him in the school cafeteria, a crowd of students surrounded him. You barely saw his face but his blond curls radiated like the sun. So bright. So majestic.

Everyone around him wanted to gain his full attention. They started to talk loudly and guffawed at their own jokes. But Achilles didn't noticed them all.

Except for _you_.

His gaze landed on you and he made his way through the crowd. It took a moment until you realized that he was right there, in front of you, flashing again that dazzling smile.

He sat at the empty seat next to you, "Hi," he greeted you happily, "Long time, no talk. How are you?"

"I-I'm fine," you stuttered and you felt the heat again on your cheeks, "It's nice to see you again, Achilles."

He chuckled and slapped your arm playfully, "That's unfair," he pretended to pout, oh how cute it was, "You knew my name but I do not know yours."

You put a hand on the spot where he slapped you earlier and massaged it as you averted your gaze from the boy, "Patroclus," you said shyly, "I'm Patroclus."

He just looked at you, his face was blank and you thought that your heart was going to burst inside your chest. He leaned closer and whispered, "Patroclus."

_Pa-tro-clus_

You glanced back at him in surprise, "W-what?"

"Patroclus," he said again, softly and dreamily. His beautiful eyes locking at yours, as if he was looking right at your soul, "What a very nice name."

 _Yes_. The way he said your name it became nice to hear.

It made you to feel special just like him.

 

You two became friends.

You two were always studying together, going to classes together, eating at the cafeteria together, and running all around the campus together (he was _so_ fast that he always left you coughing and wheezing on the ground).

You were happy whenever he was with you.

One day, you introduced him to your best friend, Briseis.

Briseis looked at you with a mischievous glint in her eyes. She pointed at Achilles who was shoving his books inside his locker, "You liked him, hmm?"

You furrowed your eyebrows at her, "What the heck are you talking about?"

"Ohoh . . ." she put a hand over her mouth and laughed like a witch, "Don't try to deny it. You _liked_ him. I can see it in your eyes."

You snorted angrily at her, "It's impossible for us to be together," you said and felt that someone just jackhammer-ed your stomach. _He_ cannot be _mine._

It hurt so much, but you just simply dismissed it. You needed to kill these feelings rising in your chest. _This is wrong_ , you screamed inside your head.

But your heart only told you that it was right.

 

The next day, you got out of your bed with your hair disheveled and your eyes puffy. You could not sleep last night for every time you closed your eyes, all you could see was Achilles. The way he smiled. The way he laughed. The way he bit his thumbnail.

You took a bath, wore your school uniform and grabbed a sandwich.

You opened the door of your apartment and you saw the same demon in your visions standing in front of you.

"Patroclus."

_Pa-tro-clus_

"A-akhuump? Whuumpp dhhmm hmmp?"

"Oh, Briseis told me the address that's why I'm here."

You immediately swallowed down the sandwich, "What do you want from me?"

Achilles held out his hand and smiled innocently at you, "Let's walk to school together."

You put a hand over his soft palm and squeezed.

 

He kissed you after his practice with the track team.

He cornered you on a wall, and though he was smaller than you, you could not free yourself away from his grasps. You felt his soft lips over yours and you stiffened like a statue. His lips moved gently but you stayed still. He finally stopped and slowly backed away, "I'm sorry," he muttered quietly, his words were shaking just like him, "I didn't mean to . . ." he bit his thumbnail, "P-please forgive me."

You immediately held his trembling shoulders, "Achilles?" he didn't answer, "Achilles? Don't worry . . . That's fine with me . . ." he looked up at you, his eyes were glistening with tears, "I'm s-sorry . . ."

You hugged him though he was still shaking. You caressed his hair and rocked him gently, "Shhh, it's alright," you cooed, "You don't need to apologize. I'm just . . . shocked. That's all."

He was gasping for air and you started to get worried. Was he tired? But that was impossible. Achilles was like a god. He was energetic and full of vigor.

"Achilles, hey, are you alright?"

He put his head on your chest and tried to control his breath, "I-I'm fine," you held his chin and forced him to look up on you, his face was pale like a marble.

You draped his arm over your shoulders and held his slim waist, "I'm going to take to the nurse---"

"No," he said abruptly, though he was breathing almost erratically, "Just take me . . . to your apartment."

You glanced at him, "Maybe I should take you to your home instead," you said sharply.

Achilles shook his head, "My parents were not there," he leaned his head on your shoulder, "At least, in your apartment you're there to take care of me."

You put him gently on your bed. You sighed in relief for his breathing became normal again and his cheeks started to turn rosy just like before.

You walked towards the kitchen and made some soup. Fatigue and stress. Maybe those were the reasons that was why he became like that. Achilles was going to be fine. He is strong, isn't he?

You put the piping soup into a bowl and you almost splashed it into your face when you saw Achilles sitting at the dining table.

"You should stay in the bed," you said as you put a hand over your chest.

"Nah, I'm alright," he smiled at you, "Thanks for helping me earlier."

"You made me worry," you put the bowl and spoon on the table, "Are you sick or something?"

He chuckled, "I'm just tired from practice, that's all."

But you looked unimpressed.

He quickly grabbed the bowl and started to eat his soup. You sat across him and put a hand over his wrist, "Achilles, if you want to tell something. I'm here to listen."

He put down his spoon and locked his eyes at yours, but he didn't say anything. You put your hand away and stood up, "Just call me if you need something," you said tiredly.

You were about to leave the kitchen but he gripped your hand tightly. He pulled you down so you were facing him, "Patroclus," he murmured softly, "I love you."

He kissed you again, but this time you kissed back. He held you head closer and you deepened the kiss. You carried him in bridal-style and went towards to your room.

 

You saw him walking limply in the hallway the next day. He put a scarf around his neck even the weather was too hot. He smiled at you ridiculously and entered his classroom.

Briseis shoot you a terrible look but you just ignored her.

The important thing was, he _was_ finally yours.

 

Achilles invited you to spend a night in his house.

You brought clothes, few books and figs. He introduced you first to his father, Peleus. He really looked like the older version of Achilles, he smiled at you and shook your hand, "Patroclus," he said, "Achilles is always telling me everything about you."

You blushed, "That was nice to hear, sir."

He grinned at you, "I'm so happy that Achilles has a friend just like you," he put his other hand on your shoulder, "Thank you for being kind to him."

With that, he finally left. And Achilles grabbed your hand and dragged you to his room.

You sat at the edge of his king-sized bed. He rummaged the contents of your bag and held the four figs in his hands. He tossed them all in the air and started to juggle them. You watched in amazement, your eyes wide and your mouth opened forming a small circle.

"Catch," he said, and tossed you a fig. You caught it easily and he smiled at you.

He put down the others and held one on his hand. He bit on the soft flesh. Juice oozing out from it that dripped through his mouth. He tried to wipe it with the back of his hand but you stopped him.

"Let me," you held his cheek and wiped the juice off his mouth with your thumb. You looked at his emerald eyes as the two leaned closer to each other.

The door of his room suddenly opened. And both of you backed away from each other.

"Achilles."

It was a woman's voice. You slowly looked at the door and you saw a tall dark-haired woman standing at the doorway, "There's a phone call for you---" she looked sharply at you, and that sent shivers to your spine , "Who the hell is he?"

Achilles abruptly jumped out of the bed and held your hand, "He's Patroclus," he squeezed your hand affectionately, "He's my friend."

The woman only crossed her arms over her chest and said, "Oh, it's nice to meet you, Patroclus," she said your name disgustingly, "The phone, Achilles."

Achilles only squeezed your hand again and left the room.

"Hey, you," the woman said roughly, "You better stay away from my son. He will never be with you for a very long time. Time will come that he will leave you alone."

Then she slammed the door forcefully and you heard the heels of her shoes stumping angrily on the smooth floor.

 _He will never be with you for a very long time_. _He will leave you alone._

 

You heard him moan underneath you. He hid his face on your pillow and you could still hear the muffled moans coming from him.

"Patroclus."

_Pa-tro-clus_

You gripped his hips tighter and he arched his back at you. You licked his neck and you felt him tremble.

"You love me, right?"

You laughed at his question and sucked his neck until it formed a bruise, "Of course," you said, "I love you, Achilles."

"You're not going to leave me?"

You stiffened at his next question. You remembered Thetis, his mother, and her violent words.

 _He will never be with you for a very long time_. _He will leave you alone_

"You will never do that. Am I right, Patroclus?"

You kept your mouth shut. You never spoke.

You just released inside him as your answer.

 

You took him to the carnival few days later.

He looked so happy and that made you smile.

He grabbed your arm and you both rode in the ferris wheel. You didn't tell him your fear in heights but that was fine with you.

You just want to make him happy.

You two were already at the top when the ride stopped for a while. You glanced at him and he looked pale again. Maybe he had a fear in heights too, just like you.

You held his hand and squeezed it. You pulled him towards you and hugged him at his back. You noticed that he was trembling.

"Achilles," you cooed, "Just enjoy the view, okay?"

"Patroclus," he chewed his thumbnail as he leaned on your shoulder, "You will never leave me, right?"

You felt silent for a while. You nuzzled his neck and held him tighter, "Yes, Achilles," you said to his ear and smiled, "I will never leave you, forever. I promised."

You felt something wet on your shoulder until you realized that he was crying and he was breathing unsteadily again, "Patroclus," he said between ragged breaths, "I-I'm so happy. Very, very happy."

"But I can't promise to stay with you forever."

You held his shoulders and forced him to face you, "Achilles, what the heck are you talkin--- Oh God, no, no, no, hey, Achilles! Hey, Are you alright? Speak to me!" you shook him but he just breathe unevenly and trembled harshly, "Achilles! Please! Speak to me! ACHILLES!"

He fainted.

 

He had a weak heart, the doctor said. Whenever he was experiencing extreme happiness, sadness, and madness, his heart started to function wrongly. He only had few time left in this world. They had nothing to do to cure him.

He was going to die.

You sat on the bleachers at the dark hallway near the emergency room. A shadow suddenly loomed over you and when you looked up you saw that it was Thetis.

She just stood here silently. A blank expression was seen on her face.

"I already warned you, Patroclus," she said plainly, "If you left him right after I said those things to you, everything was not going to be like this."

You wanted to scream. You wanted to beat her. You wanted to ripped everything away from your sight. But you only sat here helplessly. You had no energy to do those things.

"Leave him alone," she started to stalk away, "Not only for him but also for you."

 

You heard him cry inside. He was shouting your name. Patroclus! Pa-tro-clus!

But you never approached him. You saw that one of the nurses inject him with some drugs and he slowly calmed down.

 _He will never be with you for a very long time_. _He will leave you alone._

 

You never saw him in the school again. Briseis started to get worried about you. She kept on telling you that she was just here to listen. But you didn't tell her anything about Achilles.

It seemed like that your soul already died inside you.

 

You saw him at the balcony of his mansion. He only stood there, only looking at the empty space.

You climbed up on the walls and secretly went to his room. You were lucky that no one saw you.

You stood at the front of his door. You were scared. You cannot do this. You cannot do this. You cannot---

But your hand automatically opened the door.

You approached him slowly and you knew that he already sensed you.

"Patroclus," he said softly. _Pa-tro-clus_

You hugged him and kissed his forehead, "Achilles, I missed you."

"Me too," he leaned his head on your chest, "I really, really missed you, Patroclus."

He put his soft hands on your cheeks and you looked at him. He looked so fragile and weak, unlike before. His eyes seemed to lose it luster. It looked lifeless.

"I love you, Patroclus," he said quietly, weakly, tiredly, "I love you, so please promised me that you will continue to live even if I'm already gone."

"You're too dramatic," you chuckled mirthlessly, "You're so funny, Achilles."

He flashed you a smile, that same dazzling smile that always made your heart to beat faster and wilder, "I know," he titled his head up and leaned closer.

He kissed you. He kissed you for the very last time. Soft, gentle, sweet and loving.

"I feel sleepy, Patroclus," he leaned on your shoulder, "It's time for me to take a nap."

He closed his eyes and a smile was still on his lips. He looked like he was just sleeping peacefully. He looked so innocent, so naive, so beautiful.

But he could never wake up again.

"Achilles," you called his name even you knew that he would never hear you again, "Achilles. I love you so much."

You cried as you held his body tighter and buried your face to his soft blond locks. You kept on begging: please wake up, don't leave me, we're going to achieve our dreams together.

Thetis only stood at the doorway. In her eyes you could see that she was saying something to you.

_I'm sorry_

_I'm very, very sorry_

 

You never attend Achilles' funeral. But you wore black clothes. It was raining very hard, and your damp hair covered your eyes.

 _He was dead_ , you kept on saying inside your mind. _He was dead and he can never be mine_.

You could sleep at night for you always saw him in your dreams.

He was haunting you.

You walked slowly on the middle of the road. You had no energy to go at school. You had no energy to talk your problems with Briseis. You had no energy to live.

You heard someone screamed.

You glanced up and saw the xenon lights coming right at you. Bright, flashy, radiant. Just like Achilles.

"The truck! The truck is going to hit the boy!"

You just stayed there. You made no move as you saw the lights slowly swallowing you.

You just smiled.

 

You woke up.

Everything was color white. You thought that you were inside a room in the hospital. And you felt disappointed.

But you touched something, soft and moist. You tugged it up and you saw that it was grass.

Grass? Where am I?

You slowly sat up and rubbed your eyes but everything was still glowing white.

And then you heard something.

"Catch."

You held your hands up and caught something. You put it in front of your face and you saw a fig.

You looked up and tears welled your eyes.

"Patroclus."

_Pa-tro-clus_

It was Achilles.

 

"I'd been waiting for you."

**Author's Note:**

> You like it? Don't forget to leave your comments and kudos!


End file.
